


Tonight You're Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was feeling uncharacteristically domineering and Calum just looked so.. So submissive. He thought that maybe Calum looked extra young that day, his cheeks looked squishier than normal and the way he was dressed, just threw Michael off. Every so often he just felt like controlling Calum in every fucking way possible. And that's what he was getting today. Calum was his, and his only. No one got to touch his Calum today. Not Luke, and not Ashton. The best part was that Calum knew exactly what was happening the moment the two woke up that morning. And maybe he was a little misbehaved that day so he could get a spanking, and that drove Michael up the wall.</p>
<p>Or the one where Michael's really possessive of Calum and he has a slight dominant tendency sometimes but it ends in pretty cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I got inspired partially by my last post and also partially by Dajana @ofdropdead on tumblr. So this is what came out of that. Idk what to say um if you have any questions message me on malumsau on tumblr I'm always there oh and if you have any prompts you'd like me to attempt to write you can send them to me there too :-) 
> 
> Don't show this to the boys, like tweet them the link or anything bc that's really not cool?? okay yeah that's all have a good day :-)

Michael was feeling uncharacteristically domineering and Calum just looked so.. So submissive. He thought that maybe Calum looked extra young that day, his cheeks looked squishier than normal and the way he was dressed, just threw Michael off. Every so often he just felt like controlling Calum in every fucking way possible. And that's what he was getting today. Calum was his, and his only. No one got to touch his Calum today. Not Luke, and not Ashton. The best part was that Calum knew exactly what was happening the moment the two woke up that morning. And maybe he was a little misbehaved that day so he could get a spanking, and that drove Michael up the wall.

The pair stood in the close circle of friends they had, Calum being very quiet and standing very close to Michael, while Michael was loud and animate, waving his arms around trying to describe some obscure story that was partially made up, but most of it was true. Everyone laughed, including a small chuckle from Calum.

"You okay, Calum?" Ashton asked into Calum's ear some time later, and placed his large hand on the small of his back. Of course Michael saw and he shot daggers towards

Ashton, who blatantly ignored him. Ashton knew that Michael and Calum were, well whatever they were. They'd never said they were boyfriends, but that didn't stop them from making out in front of Luke and Ashton, or anyone really. Luke and Ashton just accepted whatever it was that they were doing, and were left in their own little world of chaste kisses and I love you's. 

Michael watched, and for that matter felt Calum lean away from him and into Ashton's side, and he felt his blood boil. No, that was his Calum. His only. Calum's head nodded slightly and he mumbled a 'yeah' to Ashton, who promptly started rubbing small circles on Calum's back. That was the bullshit thing, Ashton could fucking cuddle with whoever he wanted to and Luke wouldn't get mad. He never got jealous like Michael did. Something about trust and faithfulness, but regardless it pissed Michael off to no end. Ashton was touching his Calum, and Luke didn't care that his Calum was touching Ashton, but Michael cared. He cared so fucking much that he thought he'd punch Ashton right then. But that wouldn't solve anything.

Michael counted quietly on his fingers all of the inappropriate things Calum had done that day, gauging how many times he would be spanked in about half an hour, less time if he kept this bullshit up. Michael fisted his hands into his pockets trying to keep himself from decking Ashton square in the jaw, because what the actual fuck Ashton? Michael cleared his throat loudly, and the other two conversations, other than the quiet one between Fucking Ashton and Calum died down. He felt Luke's gaze burn into his back, and he was sure that he was trying to get him to look at Luke, but he wasn't taking his eyes off Calum. Especially when he was cuddling with Fucking Ashton.

"Hey, Ash?" Luke said, almost timidly, and Ashton looked up from his conversation with Calum and raised his eyebrows. Leave it up to Luke to save Michael's temper. Actually, his temper was already out the window, but it helped a little.

"You wanna, uh, come with me to get drinks? Or something? Please I don't wanna go alone," Luke asked and held out his hand for Ashton's. Once again Ashton whispered something into Calum's ear, and Calum nodded in response, and once again Michael's anger reached the brim and he thought he could probably see red any time now.

"Yeah, sure Luke," Ashton smiled, his too damn happy sunshine-y smile, that lit up the whole room and that pissed off Michael too. Ashton took Luke's hand and they walked away from the group of people towards the bar. Michael could clearly see that Luke was scolding Ashton, or at least trying to, but he had a smile on his face. The stupid dumb smile he got every time he looked at that sunshine boy.

Maybe Actual Michael wasn't really mad at Ashton, because he was like an older brother that he never had and he was actually pretty cool, even though he had weird quirks. But Michael Right Now was livid and shaking probably. He needed to punish Calum and that's all he was going to think about.

Michael felt Calum's warm hand slide down the inside of his arm and pull Michael's balled up fist from his pocket, and slot his finger's between his own small ones. His face was in the crook of Michael's neck, his warm breath spilling over his skin and Michael clenched his jaw. Calum was being very, very bad.

"Calum, enough," Michael growled and shifted his body away from Calum's. He thought maybe he heard Calum whine and Michael fought the urge to bend him over on a damn table and give him five spankings just for that fucking noise. Michael stood up straight and looked away from Calum, but never pulling his hand away.

"Calum and I are tired, we're going back to our room. Please tell Luke and Ashton where we are so they don't shit a brick when they come back," Michael chuckled lightly as he told the two other tag-along's, who he didn't really know but apparently Ashton did, so they wouldn't get in trouble. They nodded and Michael walked towards the exit, pulling Calum along behind him.

"You've been very naughty, Calum. You're going to be punished as soon as we get back to the room. Do you understand that?" Michael spoke lowly as soon as they were outside. His voice was cool and harsh, and they went through this every time Michael was feeling this way. It was safe, and he wanted to be safe for Calum. Even though Calum purposefully pissed Michael off, he never ever wanted it to be too much to where Calum wouldn't trust him outside of this little game thing they had. It would be fun for both of them, and it always has been.

"I understand," Calum spoke quietly, almost timidly, as the pair walked side by side, hand in hand.

"You understand what, Calum? Say it all. I need you to say it all," Michael pushed and looked straight ahead.

"I understand that I will be punished, Michael," Calum breathed and Michael ran his free thumb over the stubble on his jaw. He hummed, content with Calum's reply and opened the door to the hotel lobby for Calum. Michael had suggested that the club, or whatever it was, be close to the hotel, because he knew that when he wanted to have his way with Calum, he wanted it done as soon as possible. And there was nothing worse than wanting to fuck Calum's mouth and spank his tanned and tonned ass while they sat in the back of a car in silence.

Michael stood across from Calum in the elevator, watching him, taking in every beautiful feature about the younger boy he possibly could. Because sometimes he didn't do that enough, and even though Michael Right Now was pissed and turned on and his fingers drummed on the side of his thigh itching to smack Calum's oh-so perfect ass, Actual Michael was smitten over every little detail of the boy who stood across from him. Actual Michael would do anything for that beauitful boy, Actual Michael had begged to be fucked by him. And there was no shame in that because Calum was Calum and Michael was Michael, and they had a weird thing going on and Michael probably loved Calum too much to breathe sometimes.

The elevator dinged, pulling Michael out of his own mind and he heard Calum release a long breath. A weak smile found it's way to Calum's very plump, very kissable, very fuck-able lips and he waited for Michael to take his hand and lead him to the room. The keycard was swept through the scanner on the door and a click was heard signalling that it was unlocked. Michael swung the door open, just wide enough for Calum to enter, and Michael to follow close behind.

He watched Calum go to the opposite side of the bed, silently, and well behaved might he add, and stand with his hands clasped together behind his back and his head hung low, looking at the floor. Michael had to admit that although this was a beautiful form of submission, it was way more entrancing when Calum was stark naked, and his cock was twitching and hard, leaking precome. But nonetheless, this'll have to do. 

"Hmmm, Calum. You're so well behaved, why weren't you this good today, princess?" Michael cooed into Calum's ear, after he had walked to where Calum stood.

"I was good, Michael," Calum lied and Michael tsked. Calum knew he was a bad boy, and Michael knew he was a bad boy. They both knew that in a matter of twenty minutes Calum's ass would be red and raw and his cock would be so hard it hurt to move.

"Oh, Calum Hood. You don't need to lie to me. It only gets you in more trouble. You were very naughty. Would you like me to go through the very bad things you did today so we can count how many times you will be spanked?" Michael's teeth grazed along Calum's ear lobe, and normally he would react with a shiver but Calum Right Now knew better than to do that.

"Yes," Calum breathed and Michael cocked his brow.

"Yes what?" His hand brushed along Calum's soft jaw and lifted his chin up so he was looking into Calum's eyes.

"Yes, daddy. Please tell me all of the bad things I did today so I can be spanked."

"Good boy," Michael breathed and pressed his lips to Calum's, licking and biting at his bottom lip, leaving it red and swollen. He moved his fingers away from Calum's chin and his head dropped back down, and his breathing was slightly erratic which sounded like heaven to Michael's ears. 

"This morning you cuddled Luke, right in front of me. Did you do that on purpose?" Calum nodded and Michael continued to count on his fingers. "At lunch you avoided me and pretended like I wasn't there. That was very naughty. You touched yourself when we were on the bus alone, you know that that's a no-no, princess. At the club you were very touchy with Ashton, which made me very, very angry. Were you doing that on purpose too? Did you want me to get angry, Calum?" Calum nodded again and Michael sighed, shaking his head a little, though he had a small smile on his face. "You love to be spanked don't you? You love the pain, don't you?" This time Calum nodded, almost eagerly and Michael stepped back, looking over Calum once more. "You get fifteen spankings, angel. Now get undressed."

Calum obeyed immediately, tearing his hoodie off as well as his shirt in one swift pull, tossing them to the side and finished with his pants and boxers, now in a pool of clothes at his feet. And of course he was hard as hell and Michael didn't say anything but he wanted to. He wanted to say how bad he wanted to suck Calum's cock. But that was Actual Michael thinking, not Michael Right Now. Michael Right Now wanted to lay Calum across his lap and make his ass pink. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed after taking his hoodie off and looked over at Calum, who went back to his prior stance, with his hands behind his back. And Michael was right. Calum looked a million times more hot while naked. He pat his thigh lightly and Calum took three strides to where he was called to and let Michael pull him down over his lap. His pale hand rubbed small circles onto Calum's ass, and he kneaded his knuckles into his skin a bit. 

"Now count with me, princess," Michael spoke coolly and Calum nodded. "One." And Calum repeated him and Michael's hand came down onto Calum's skin on his left ass cheek with a crack. Calum jerked a little and hissed at the impact and Michael rubbed circles over his right cheek. 

"Good boy," Michael whispered. "Two." Calum repeated the number and another smack sounded the room. Slowly yet surely Michael's anger was lessening.

By the number ten Calum had tears spilling out of his eyes and his ass was so raw he probably wouldn't be able to sit tomorrow. 

"Eleven," Calum whimpered through tears and Michael brushed his hand over Calum's back slowly.

"We're almost done, princess. Say it one more time," Michael cooed sweetly and Calum did as he was told, speaking more confidently. Michael's hand made contact with Calum's skin and the younger boy yelped, gripping onto Michael the best he could. His hips were moving ever so slightly, begging for friction against his painfully hard cock.

Three more smacks and Calum was shaking and his arms had gone limp because he was wasting his energy on gripping onto Michael for dear life. Michael leaned down and kissed each of Calum's ass cheeks gently, and Calum hissed quietly from the burning he felt.

"You did very good, Calum. I won't make you take the last one tonight," Michael said as he helped Calum stand up. He wiped the tears off of Calum's stained cheeks with his thumbs and kissed him gently on the lips. "So very good, baby. Now lay on the bed for me." Calum did as he was told and he winced as his as pressed against the cool sheets of the bed. Michael hummed quietly to himself as he gazed at Calum's naked body. Precome was leaking out of the head of Calum's bright pink cock, dripping onto his soft stomach, and it twitched every so often, begging to be sucked.

Michael lifted up Calum's left leg and kissed at his instep, making his way up his ankle to his calf. By the time Michael had reached his inner thigh Calum was shaking and letting out quiet whimpers. He knew that Calum wanted to be touched so bad, so fucking bad, but he shifted back down and started at the instep of his right leg, making the torturous journey back up Calum's soft leg. 

"Can I touch myself, daddy?" Calum whined quietly and Michael chuckled, shaking his head. He pushed Calum's knees up so his ass was exposed and he kissed down the back of Calum's thighs towards his entrance. Calum's breathing turned into panting and Michael pressed his tongue flat against Calum's hole. His fingers dug into Calum's thighs, sure to leave bruises, and he pushed a finger into Calum's spit slicked hole, making Calum writhe under his touch. His finger pumped slowly in and out and Calum looked like he was going to come unglued just from that. Michael pushed another finger into Calum and he let out a throaty groan, trying to behave himself for Michael. Which was cute in a way, but Michael was currently fingering Calum and that wasn't really a cute thing to do.

"Be quiet Calum," Michael commanded and Calum pulled his lips into his mouth as Michael's fingers scissored inside of him, stretching and prepping him. Michael pushed his tongue inside of Calum, and he loved how warm he was. He loved the noises that Calum was trying not to make. He loved that Calum was on the brink of coming and how glorious his precome coated cock looked from this angle. Michael pressed his face farther into Calum's ass licking and kissing every where that he could, pushing Calum as close as he could possibly get him.

When Michael pulled away Calum whimpered for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Michael hovered over Calum's naked body as he kissed and sucked on the tanned, sweaty skin. His own hips pressed against Calum's and the fabric of his jeans rubbed against Calum's cock, making him hiss from the much needed contact. But Michael didn't let that last long. Calum wasn't coming until Michael said he could.

"I'm going to tie you up to this bed so you can't touch yourself and you're not coming until I say so, do you understand Calum?" Michael spoke sweetly into Calum's ear and brushed his fingertips along the tanned torso under him.

"I understand, Michael," Calum croaked and tilted his head back, taking in the heat from Michael's fingertips. Michael hummed and slid off the bed to undress himself. If he said that his cock wasn't painfully hard as well, he'd be lying. And the fabric rubbing against it felt so good that he could probably just come in his boxers and be good, but that was Actual Michael talking not Michael Right Now. And boy did he want to fuck the living shit out of that beautiful boy laying onthe bed in front of him. Now Michael was naked and he was digging through a suitcase for the bandannas that he stole from Ashton. And when he found them he couldn't help but smile, because Calum looked so good tied up.

"Hands above your head, princess," Michael said and Calum obeyed as usual. His hands were tied together then tied to the headboard, tight enough to hold him, but lose enough for him to slip out if he needed to. And Michael was right, Calum looked incredible like this. His whole body was exposed and it was all Michael's. He was going to take it and no one will ever have it but him.

Michael opened the side table drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom and looked at Calum raising his eyebrows, "Would you like to use a condom?" And Calum shook his head. 

"No condom," He whispered and Michael smiled sweetly, leaning down and placed a kiss on Calum's lips. Calum didn't want just a light kiss and when Michael tried to pull away Calum's lips followed his. He chuckled lowly and let Calum's head fall back into the sea of sheets and pillows.

Michael stroked his cock slowly watching Calum with hooded eyes, letting only quiet moans escape. He knew that it was driving Calum wild, hearing Michael's quiet moans and not getting release as well, but it felt so good and he felt so in control. Michael kneeled between Calum's thighs and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of his head. 

"You're all mine, princess," Michael purred and nipped at Calum's bottom lip as he grinded against Calum's hard on. Calum let out a sharp breath and immediately pressed his hips back against Michael's, trying to get as much contact on his sensitive cock as possible. Michael kissed Calum, raking his teeth against the boy's lips. His tongue forced it's way in between Calum's swollen lips and tasted every part of Calum's mouth he could. He tasted like mint and it was incredible.

"Yours," Calum mumbled after Michael had pulled away. Calum's cock twitched against Michael's and Michael wrapped his hand around both of their shafts, fucking himself into his hand, against Calum. Calum's breath hitched in his throat and his abs clenched repeatedly. He mumbled incoherently into his arm he was biting onto.

"No coming, Calum. You know the rules," Michael bit down on his lip and pulled away, kneeling between Calum's legs once again. He grabbed the small bottle of lube and pooled a small spot into his palm. Michael spread it along his fingers and pressed two against Calum's entrance, pushing them in slowly. It was easier to move his fingers this time as he scissored them inside of Calum. He then held the bottle over the tip of his cock and dribbled some onto his head and used his free hand to spread it along his length slowly. Michael's lips parted slightly and he let out a quiet breath, before regaining his composure and positioned his head against Calum's hole.

Michael pushed the tip of his cock into Calum slowly, then pulled back out almost immediately, leaving Calum huffing from his spot on the bed. Michael repeated his actions several more times, teasing Calum relentlessly. Calum cried out, begging for Michael to fuck him, and of course he couldn't deny his perfect little sub a good fucking.

Michael pushed the rest of himself into Calum and gripped onto the younger's waist for leverage, as he rocked his hips into Calum's slowly. His pace picked up painfully slowly and Calum pulled at his restraints that tied him to the bed, wanting to touch Michael. Michael moved his hands up Calum's body slowly as he fucked Calum. Calum was a quivering mess under him and he loved the sight. Michael loved how vulnerable and wrecked Calum looked when he fucked him. Calum hooked his legs behind Michael's back, trying to pull him closer but Michael pulled his legs away and held them spread out, so he could look down and watch himself fuck Calum.

Michael began slamming his hips against Calum's, hitting his prostate each time, making Calum call out at each thrust. Michael moaned loudly and picked up pace filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Calum's loud moans, and it was music to his ears. The best song was this song and fuck he wanted more, and he wanted it louder. He reached down and wrapped his hands around Calum's throat and squeezed as he slammed repeatedly into Calum.

"You like being fucked hard, don't you?" Michael spat and his hand smacked against Calum's cheek. "Fuck you look so fucking good, Calum. You love taking my cock don't you?" And Calum nodded mumbling and and crying out.

"Michael let me come! Please!" Calum sobbed, but Michael didn't reply, he didn't say yes or no. He continued to fuck Calum, sweat dripping down his back and fuck he didn't want this to ever end. Calum clenched around Michael and he let out a noise that resembled an animal as Calum came, untouched, onto his stomach and chest. Michael never stopped thrusting, prolonging Calum's orgasm, and he tightened his grip on Calum's throat. Tear's sprung to Calum's eyes and he panted loudly, not able to come down from his orgasm.

Michael released his grip on Calum's throat and placed his hands on either side of Calum, dipping his head into the crook of his neck biting down hard and sucking on the salty, sweaty skin. Calum moaned as Michael's stomach rubbed against his sensitive cock and Michael's stomach tightened into a ball of fire, reaching his climax. 

"Fucking Christ, Calum," Michael yelled and pulled out slowly. He pulled at his cock as he kneeled next to Calum's face and tilted his head back. "M'gonna come on your pretty fucking face."

Calum opened his mouth and Michael pumped his hand twice more before coming onto Calum's face, just as promised. Calum greedily swallowed the come that landed in his mouth and Michael panted loudly. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his thumb along the traces of come left on Calum's face, and stuck it into Calum's mouth letting him suck it off hungrily. 

"You're a mess, Hood," Michael mumbled sleepily as he lazily licked a strip of come off of Calum's chest. "But so damn delicious." He untied Calum's hands and kissed him sweetly, holding his jaw lightly. 

Michael grabbed a bottle of lotion off the bedside table and motioned for Calum to flip over, who happily obliged. He pumped some of the lotion into his hands and spread it on Calum's still red ass. Michael could see some of his hand prints and he smiled contently as he massaged the lotion into the tanned skin. Calum moaned in content and Michael laid next to him, pulling him to his chest.

"You know, Hood. I think I love you," Michael smiled. Actual Michael was back and damn he really did love Calum. He was just so easy to love.

"You might've mentioned that a few times before, Clifford," Calum chuckled lightly and grabbed Michael's hand, slotting his finger's into Michael's smaller ones.

"No I love you back?" Michael fake pouted and kissed the back of Calum's neck, earning a quiet giggle.

"I think I love you more," Calum whispered and that was enough for Michael. They loved each other no matter what. No matter how fucked up Michael could be sometimes they had each other. No matter if it was Actual Michael or Other Michael, Calum loved him and that was good enough for Michael. To just know that Calum loved him.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow," Michael smiled as he placed soft kisses on Calum's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Calum replied sarcastically and they both laughed. "At least everyone will know that I'm yours."

And Michael thought he could see stars and maybe possibly he might be stuck for the rest of his life with this stupid grin that was on his face.

"Hey, Cal?" And Calum hummed a response, pulling Michael's hands up to his lips, placing chaste kisses on his knuckles.

"D'ya wanna be my boyfriend or whatever?"

"What's the or whatever?" Calum asked coolly, though Michael could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just answer the damn question, Calum," Michael grumbled and Calum laughed that beautiful laugh again.

"Yeah, I think I could do that."

"Good. Now get some rest, babe," Michael whispered and switched off the lamp, leaving the pair in the dark.


End file.
